gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Familia Forelli
La familia Forelli es una mafia italoamericana de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. De origen siciliano, esta organización criminal fue la familia más poderosa de Liberty City desde los 60 hasta mediados de los 80.the Forelli crime family, who from the 1960s to mid-1980s were the dominant crime family in Liberty City. (traducción: La Familia criminal Forelli, que desde los 60 hasta mediados de los 80 fue la familia criminal dominante en Liberty City.) Entrevista de Dan Houser con IGN Sin embargo, debido a conflictos con otras familias mafiosas y otras pequeñas bandas, la organización perdió poder a lo largo del tiempo, hasta quedar totalmente reducidos en 2001. Descripción Apariencia En 1984 (GTA: Vice City Stories), los Forelli presentan dos principales modelos de personajes. Uno, que aparece durante la misión Kill Phil, que tiene una chaqueta de color verde o negro; pantalón de color marrón o azul; y camisas de color verde o blanco. El segundo consiste en una vestimenta completamente oscura, el cual puede verse durante Kill Phil: Part 2. Kill Phil 7.jpg|Matones de la familia Forelli, en 1984. En 1986 (GTA: Vice City), se aprecian dos tipos: el primero, consiste en un hombre con pelo medianamente largo y bigote, camisa de color azul claro, pantalón de color castaño y zapatos de color café claro; el segundo, es un hombre de pelo corto, con una camisa con motivos florales y de color marrón, pantalón de color café y zapatos marrones. FamiliaForelliVC.jpg|Dos miembros de la familia Forelli, junto con Sonny Forelli. En 1992 (GTA: San Andreas), los miembros de la familia Forelli tienen la misma apariencia que las familias Leone y Sindacco, que consisten en chupas de cuero marrones con camisas azules y guantes negros, camisas negras o azul oscuro, chupas de color negra, camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros. Forelli SA.jpg|Miembros de la familia Forelli, en el Marco's Bistro. En 1998 (GTA: Liberty City Stories), se ven dos tipos: uno posee una chaqueta de color café claro, camisa marrón, pantalón de color gris y zapatos negros; el segundo, chaqueta gris, camisa azul, pantalón de color café oscuro y zapatos negros. Familia Forelli LCS.PNG|La familia Forelli, en 1998. En 2001 (GTA III), la familia Forelli sólo tiene un tipo: una camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaqueta negra, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y gafas oscuras. Este tipo sólo aparece durante la misión La mofeta muerta en el maletero. Forelli.png|Uno de los hermanos Forelli, en 2001. Integrantes |-|Don= }} |-|Subjefe= }} |-|Capo= }}}} |-|Consigliere= }} |-|Miembros= }} |-|Asociados= }} Territorios Tanto en 1984, 1986 y 1992, se desconocen los territorios ocupados por la organización, aunque se sabe que sus puntos principales son el restaurante Marco's Bistro y el barrio de Fuerte Staunton, en Liberty City. Además del casino Calígula, en Las Venturas, durante 1992. Ya en 1998, los territorios ocupados son Fuerte Staunton, Newport, Parque de Belleville, Jardines de Wichita, Aspatria y el restaurante de Marco, en Saint Mark's. Sin embargo, estos territorios se van perdiendo de a poco, gracias a la intervención de varias bandas enemigas. Por ejemplo: Newport es perdido luego de una tiroteo contra los Yardies; Belleville y Aspatria pasan al control de la Yakuza: el primero, luego de una masacre realizada por Toni Cipriani y el segundo, debido a la expansión del territorio japonés luego de la expulsión de la familia Sindacco de Torrington; mientras que Wichita pasa al control de los Southside Hoods, con ayuda de los Leone. El barrio de Fuerte Staunton, sin embargo, es totalmente destruido luego de una explosión ordenada por Donald Love. En aquella destrucción, varios miembros de la familia mueren, también supuestamente su Don, Franco Forelli. Sin embargo, en 2001, los Forelli no poseen ningún territorio específico, debido a la reducción de su poder y sus dominios. Se desconoce la permanencia de los Forelli, aunque es probable que la organización haya desaparecido. Negocios Marco's Bistro thumb|270px|[[Marco's Bistro en 1998.]] El Marco's Bistro es un restaurante ubicado en Saint Mark's, Portland. Es uno de los puntos clave de la familia, junto con el barrio de Fuerte Staunton. En 1986, se puede observar que el Don, Sonny Forelli, se reúne en este lugar para discutir sobre negocios con sus hombres de confianza. En 1992, Carl Johnson efectúa un tiroteo en este lugar, bajo orden de Salvatore Leone, que termina con la muerte del jefe de la organización. Durante 2001, se produce el atentado contra Mike Forelli, cuyo coche explota en el estacionamiento del lugar. Casino Calígula thumb|259px|El Casino Calígula, en [[1992.]] Ubicado en Las Venturas, este casino está repartido entre las tres familias mafiosas de Liberty City: Leone, Sindacco y Forelli. Sin embargo, el jefe a cargo de esta última organización, planea diversos atentados para tomar el control del casino, los cuales fallan por intervención de la familia Leone y Carl Johnson. Luego de la muerte de este jefe, los Leone toman el control total del casino, por lo que las familias Forelli y Sindacco se retiran del negocio. Imprenta Forelli thumb|270px|[[Toni Cipriani, en el interior de la imprenta.]] La imprenta es un negocio poseído por la familia hasta 1998. Ubicada en Fuerte Staunton, el local sirvió para imprimir votos falsificados a favor de Miles O'Donovan, su candidato a la alcaldía de la ciudad. Donald Love, candidato de la familia Leone, se ha enterado de esto y envía a Toni Cipriani a destruir las máquinas y los votos falsos emitidos. Tras la explosión del barrio, las ruinas del lugar serán custodiadas por el ejército. Armas y vehículos Armas * Pistola * Desert Eagle * Uzi * SMG * AK-47 * M4 Vehículos * Forelli Excess (GTA: LCS) * Stretch (en la misión Mantén cerca a tus amigos...) * Shamal (en la misión Freefall) * Bobcat (durante Love & Bullets) * Sentinel (en la misión La mofeta muerta en el maletero) * Sanchez (en la misión Liquida al cobrador) Historia 1971 La masacre de Harwood thumb|270px|El barrio de [[Harwood, Portland.]] Thomas Vercetti, subordinado de Sonny Forelli, fue enviado a un trabajo que consistía en el asesinato de un importante mafioso rival en Harwood, sin embargo, el sujeto se protegió y Vercetti mató a él y sus diez guardaespaldas. La policía supo de esta masacre y arrestaron a Tommy. En el juicio, Tommy fue declarado culpable de este hecho y fue condenado a 15 años de prisión. Pero, este mafioso supo que Tommy aparecería en el lugar para matarlo, y en el juicio, Sonny no ofreció abogado, ni ningún tipo de ayuda hacia Vercetti. Simplemente se lavó las manos, se despreocupó totalmente del asunto, y aprovechó de sacar a Tommy fuera del negocio de la familia. Luego, en 1986, Tommy Vercetti fue liberado de prisión, luego de 15 años de condena. 1984 La deuda de Barry thumb|right|255px|El trabajo de Barry. Durante este año, Victor Vance realiza algunos trabajos para el director de cine, Reni Wassulmaier. En uno de esos trabajos, conoce a Barry Mickelthwaite, quien necesita un chófer que recoja a un importante "talento musical" suyo. Sin embargo, la razón por la que Barry necesita de esta ayuda, es debido a un importante deuda de 3 millones de dólares que mantiene con Georgio Forelli y que piensa cobrar pronto. Luego de que ambos tomaran una limusina especial a prueba de balas, se reúnen en el punto de aterrizaje ubicado en Vice Point. Después de que el artista saliera, un grupo de matones sale de sus vehículos y comienzan a disparar al helicóptero, destruyéndolo completamente. Vic comienza a disparar a los sicarios, hasta lograr eliminarles. Luego del tiroteo, el artista de Barry, Phil Collins, se dirige a él para exigir explicaciones sobre el suceso. Él sólo se detiene a decir que es solo un loco fan quien quiere fastidiarle tras pedirle unos billetes. Phil logra sacar sus conclusiones: él sólo se junta con mafiosos y debió quedarse como mánager de cierto perro. Luego de una ardua discusión, Victor logra llevar a Phil y a Barry al hotel, donde recibe su recompensa. Victor disparando contra pandilleros.PNG|Vic eliminando a los matones. Kill Phil 8.jpg|Phil exige explicaciones. Inspeccionando el estadio thumb|right|250px|La mejor seguridad en la ciudad. Phil Collins sigue nervioso por el suceso anterior. Las amenazas de Georgio contra Barry continúan y estas pasan al concierto que próximamente Phil dará en Vice City. Phil está inseguro sobre la seguridad que hay para su espectáculo, sin embargo, Barry está más confiado y asegura todo sobre Victor, a quien le encarga la inspección del estadio, antes de que Phil realice su prueba de sonido. Vic tiene 3 horas y media (3 minutos y medio, en el juego) para inspeccionar el estadio. Al llegar al lugar, se encuentra con una sorpresa: la fuerza policial encargada de proteger el lugar había sido eliminada por los sicarios de Forelli. Dentro del estadio, habrán 6 puntos en donde están reunidos los sicarios. Estos, armados con Micro SMGs, AK-47, pistolas y bates, comenzarán a atacar a Vic en diferentes partes del lugar, como las entradas y el escenario principal, aunque son eliminados rápidamente por Vance. Luego de eliminar al último grupo, Vic toma la tarjeta de acceso al sótano del estadio y se dirige allí. En el lugar, se ve que un grupo de sicarios tiene instalada una bomba, lista para estallar a la llegada de Collins al escenario. Al notar la presencia de Vance, los sicarios se disponen a eliminarlo, pero, son asesinados rápidamente por Vic. A pesar de limpiar el estadio y expulsar a los sicarios, la bomba sigue activada, por lo que avisa a Barry de la situación. Él, asustado, propone a Phil posponer las pruebas de sonido, mientras Vic recibe su recompensa. KPP2-5.png|Eliminando a los sicarios. KPP2-6.png|"Limpiando" el escenario. El concierto thumb|right|255px|Barry, Reni, Vic y Phil Victor recibe un mensaje de parte de Reni, citándolo en el hospital Ocean View. En el lugar se encuentra a Barry, Phil y a un cambiado Reni, quien recientemente se había hecho un cambio de sexo. Luego de una pequeña discusión entre Phil y Barry, estos se dirigen hacia el concierto en el estadio, mientras Reni pide a Vic que la lleve hacia el aeropuerto. Durante el viaje, son atacados por hombres enviados por Diego Méndez Esto se debe a que considera una "traición" que Reni haya contactado a los hermanos Vance con Ricardo Díaz, sin embargo, logra evitarlos y deja a Reni en la terminal, donde se despide de él. thumb|left|255px|Vic hablando con Barry. Después, Vic viaja hacia el estadio, donde los policías le obligan a desarmarse. Dentro, Vance se encuentra con Barry, el cual se encuentra nervioso, ya que Georgio planea algo para arruinar el concierto de Collins. Resulta ser que el plan de Georgio es sabotear las plataformas de soporte de luces, para que caigan sobre la banda de Phil. Al subir Vic en el lugar, se da cuenta que un matón de los Forelli está cortando uno de los cables de los soportes, por lo que debe detenerlo, a pesar de la resistencia ejercida por miembros de la mafia, quienes tratan de detener a Vic. Durante la presentación de Collins, más sicarios tratarán de cortar dichos cables, aunque son detenidos por Vance. Luego de que Collins terminara su concierto sano y salvo, Barry anuncia que podrá pagarle a Georgio, aunque le cobre un 60% más de interés. ITATN11.png|Sabotaje. ITATN12.png|Deteniendo a los Forelli. 1986 El intercambio thumb|250px|[[Sonny Forelli, en el Marco's Bistro.]] Al mismo tiempo que Tommy Vercetti cumple su condena de 15 años de prisión, el don Sonny Forelli aprovecha esta oportunidad para aprovechar de expandir sus territorios al sur, a la ciudad de Vice City, Florida. Como el negocio del tráfico de drogas ha traído beneficios a colombianos, mexicanos y a refugiados cubanos, Sonny decide que su familia también entre al negocio. A pesar de la oposición de varios miembros de la banda, quienes creen que las familias no aceptarían tal decisión, Sonny logra que Tommy sea llevado a Vice City para realizar un intercambio de droga con unos traficantes, donde su contacto es uno de sus abogados. Principio 01.png|La liberación de Tommy. Principio 07.png|El plan de Sonny. Principio 10.png|Hacia Vice City. thumb|right|250px|El intercambio. Luego, en Vice City, Rosenberg sirve como conductor hacia el puerto de la ciudad, donde se efectuará el intercambio. Junto con él están Vercetti, Harry y Lee, quienes sirven como guardaespaldas. Al llegar a dicho lugar, Tommy se encuentra con los hermanos: el primero, quien mantiene el transporte en su helicóptero y el segundo quien se encarga del trato entre Tommy. Sin embargo, en el mismo lugar se ocultaban sicarios ocultos, los cuales irrumpen el trato y asesinan a Victor, Harry y Lee. Principio 13.png|La llegada de Ken. Principio 00.png|El encuentro entre Vercetti y Vance. Principio 28.png|Sabotaje. La llamada de Sonny thumb|255px|Tommy, charlando con Sonny. Luego de huir del fracasado intercambio, Ken y Tommy viajan al hotel Harrison, en Washington Beach. En el lugar, Tommy aconseja a Ken que tome un descanso, mientras él comienza a investigar sobre el sabotaje. Después de esto, Tommy se dispone a ir hasta el hotel Ocean View. Dentro del lugar, Tommy recibe una llamada de Sonny Forelli, sorprendido al escuchar a Vercetti luego de quince años. Éste le pregunta a Tommy sobre el éxito que debieron tener el intercambio, sin embargo, Tommy tiene malas noticias: el intercambio fue saboteado, Harry y Lee están muertos, el dinero y el material fueron robados. Todas estas noticias despiertan la ira de Sonny, quien exige de vuelta su dinero, sin embargo, Sonny deja que Tommy se encargue de recuperar el dinero. Tommy se compromete frente al don de recuperar el dinero y el alijo de droga, y también de matar a los responsables de la emboscada. Cuelgan, y Tommy, enfurecido, arroja el teléfono al suelo. ForelliVC2.PNG|Explicando la emboscada. ForelliVC3.PNG|La ira de Sonny. ForelliVC4.PNG|La promesa de Tommy. El jurado thumb|250px|Un favor. Al mismo tiempo que Tommy inicia su investigación sobre el saboteado trato, comenzando primero con la información que le podría dar el coronel Juan García Cortez (encargado de la seguridad del trato) y encontrando a un supuesto chef involucrado en el intercambio, Ken se encuentra encerrado en su habitación, temeroso de que las represalias que la familia pudiera tomar. thumb|left|250px|El problema de [[Georgio Forelli|Georgio.]] En uno de los encuentros entre Ken y Tommy, él menciona que los Forellis han estado entrometiéndose y necesitan que ellos le hagan un favor. El primo de Sonny, Georgio, ha sido acusado por un jurado a cinco años de prisión por fraude, por lo que Vercetti debe intimidar al mismo jurado para que cambie su opinión, ya que el mismo Ken dice no poder hacerlo. Luego de que Tommy salga, se encuentra con un obrero recientemente muerto, del cual toma su martillo. Los dos miembros del jurado están ubicados en Ocean Beach y Vice Point, el primero se encuentra hablando con una mujer y el segundo se encuentra al interior de un hotel en dicho barrio. La labor de Tommy consiste en dañar severamente sus vehículos, como modo de advertencia, si llegan a declarar culpable a Georgio. Estos, al ver el estado de sus vehículos, toman en cuenta la advertencia de Tommy y huyen. FEEJ4.png|El primer miembro del jurado huyendo FEEJ5.png|El segundo miembro huyendo. Complicidad de Ricardo Díaz thumb|150px|[[Ricardo Díaz, en 1986.]] En el momento de dicho intercambio realizado entre los Vance y Vercetti, la droga utilizada era originalmente propiedad de Ricardo Díaz, barón de la droga de Vice City y que le fue robada tiempo atrás. Debido a esto, Sonny Forelli decide contactar con Díaz para realizar un acuerdo en que ambos salieran beneficiados. En él, Sonny lograría quedarse con la droga y aprovecharse de Tommy, mientras que Ricardo se queda con el dinero del trato. thumb|left|240px|Díaz, Tommy y Lance. Luego de que Tommy conozca en persona a Lance Vance, y que ambos protegieran un trato entre Díaz y los cubanos, a petición del Coronel Cortez, Vercetti comienza a trabajar para Ricardo. Al mismo tiempo, Lance le revela que Díaz fue quién saboteó dicho trato, sin embargo, Tommy decide esperar hasta aprender lo suficiente para tomar el imperio de Díaz rápidamente''Lance: Así que Tommy sabemos que fue Diaz quien jodió nuestro trato. Así que, ¿por qué coño vamos ahí haciendo recados?.'' ''Tommy: ¡Cuanto más aprendamos ahora menos tendremos que aprender cuando tomemos el control de esta ciudad!'' Sin embargo, el plan de Tommy falla, ya que Lance buscaba atacar personalmente a Ricardo debido a la muerte de su hermano y éste fue capturado y torturado en el vertedero de la ciudad, esta situación fuerza que se apresure el plan de matar a Ricardo Díaz. Ambos acuerdan encontrarse frente a su mansión en Starfish Island, al entrar a la propiedad, Díaz los ve por sus cámaras de seguridad y él y sus hombres deciden armarse. Se inicia un fuerte tiroteo entre los soldados de Díaz contra Lance y Tommy, pero éstos logran defenderse y avanzar por la propiedad. Dentro, Tommy dice que viene a encargarse de los negocios de Ricardo, a lo que él responde que el precio de su traición será su vida. Sin embargo, Tommy hiere gravemente al indefenso Díaz, y ambos lo rematan definitivamente. BO4JF.png|Tommy y Lance con unas M4s. BO20JF.png|El ataque a Díaz. BOFINAL.png|El fin de Díaz. Luego de esto, Tommy Vercetti se apodera de la mansión de Ricardo Díaz y de todos los negocios que eran protegidos por el imperio de Díaz. Los cobradores thumb|250px|Kelly, luego de ser herido por los mafiosos. Luego de la formación y consolidación del nuevo imperio de Vercetti y el dinero juntado por todos sus negocios protegidos, Sonny Forelli se entera de esto y decide "cobrar" dicho dinero, comenzando por la imprenta ubicada en Little Haiti. Tommy se entera de dicha emergencia, y al llegar se encuentra con su dueño, Earnest Kelly, golpeado y ayudado por tres de sus empleados. Él se entera que quienes lo golpearon eran hombres de la familia Forelli, y que se dirigen a saquear todas las propiedades de Vercetti, con el objetivo de enviar el dinero a Sonny. El primer punto donde están los cobradores es el astillero de Viceport. Tommy, sin embargo, va a toda prisa a detener a dichos mafiosos, los cuales son asesinados en un tiroteo por Vercetti. Sin embargo, aún queda un par de hombres que vienen a cobrar, los cuales vienen en motos a atacar los negocios, pero, también son detenidos. Otro par también se dirige a toda prisa, pero su plan falla y también caen a manos de Tommy. Cobrador7.png|Los cobradores en sus vehículos. Cobrador8.png|Tiroteo en el astillero. LAC5.jpg|Acabando con los últimos cobradores. La visita final de Sonny thumb|250px|El control de Tommy. Luego del fracaso de los cobradores enviados por la familia, Sonny Forelli decide ir personalmente a recuperar el dinero perdido durante el intercambio hecho al principio. Lance se entera de esto, y decide llamar a Tommy para que vaya deprisa a la mansión. En el lugar, Tommy decide encargarse de toda la operación, haciéndole entregar a Sonny 20.000 dólares falsificados. thumb|250px|left|La traición de Lance. Luego, Tommy junto con Lance y Ken se reúnen en las escaleras principales de la mansión, notándose una discrepancia entre ambos. Sonny queda extrañado por las pocas muestras de afecto de Tommy, mientras éste le recrimina los sucesos de Harwood, pidiendo que se limite a tomar el dinero. Sin embargo, Sonny queda decepcionado al ver que el dinero era falso y comenta que sólo un miembro de la organización de Vercetti sabía hacer buenos negocios: Lance Vance. Luego de la sorpresa de Tommy, éste le dice que sólo era un pequeño plan antes de matarlo. Manten11.png|Tommy anuncia su venganza. Manten13.png|Las burlas de Lance. Manten27.png|La muerte de Lance. Luego, la Mafia intenta abrirse paso hasta la caja fuerte de la mansión con tal de recuperar el dinero de Sonny, mientras Lance se burla y escapa al helipuerto de la mansión, donde es aniquilado junto a otros soldados Forelli por Vercetti. Luego, se dirige a su despacho donde los mafiosos roban el dinero y Sonny ordena a sus muchachos que maten a Tommy, ya que él "no aprendió nada", sin embargo, él y todos sus hombres son asesinados. Con esto, Tommy pone fin a toda la relación que llevaba con los Forelli desde 1971, mientras estos se retiran definitivamente de Vice City. Manten15.png|Tommy desata su ira contra Sonny. Manten16.png|Sonny reafirma sus acciones. Manten22.png|"No hay parte norte". 1992 El casino thumb|150px|[[Marco Forelli, en 1992.]] Luego de las malas experiencias adquiridas durante los años 1980, los Forelli han decidido expandirse al estado de San Andreas, específicamente en la ciudad de Las Venturas. Tiempo después, las familias Leone y Sindacco acordaron tomar la dirección de un casino ubicado en dicha ciudad. Luego de que Johnny Sindacco haya ordenado la muerte del designado a director del casino, los Forelli designaron a una "figura neutral" como director del futuro casino. Sin embargo, los Forelli no quedaron contentos con la tregua realizada entre ambas familias y el jefe de dicha organización, Marco Forelli dio la orden a sus asociados de realizar diversas acciones para quebrantar dicha paz y tomar el control total del casino. Atentado contra Johnny Sindacco Johnny Sindacco, desde hace un tiempo, se encuentra internado en el hospital de Las Venturas debido a que Carl Johnson, asociado con el jefe de la Triada, Wu Zi Mu, lo tortura en un coche debido a que éste se encuentra relacionado a los diversos sabotajes realizados al casino The Four Dragons, propiedad de la Triada. Sin embargo, los Forelli aprovechan esta situación para poder deshacerse de Johnny y causar una guerra entre las familias. Dada esta situación, Ken Rosenberg se encuentra recluido en el interior del casino, temeroso de que algún miembro de cualquier familia llegue para matarlo. Por eso, el mismo Carl se ofrece para ayudar a Ken a buscar a Sindacco, sabiendo que él mismo podría descubrirlo. IntensiveCare1.png|Las amenazas de las familias. IntensiveCare2.png|Acercándose a la ambulancia. Al llegar al hospital se encuentra con una sorpresa: ya se han llevado a Johnny. CJ debe buscar en tres ambulancias en servicio y averiguar cuál tiene a Sindacco. Pero, debe darse prisa, ya que la ambulancia que tienen los Forelli está preparada para salir de Las Venturas. Al encontrar dicha ambulancia, CJ la embiste y de él salen los Forelli que tienen a Johnny. A pesar de oponer resistencia, Carl logra eliminarlos y llevar a Johnny sano y salvo al matadero, para sorpresa de sus asociados. IntensiveCare3.png|Atacando a los Forellis. IntensiveCare5.png|Johnny, en el matadero. Ataque contra Salvatore Leone thumb|left|250px|[[Salvatore Leone, en 1992.]] Un tiempo después, Rosenberg vuelve a contactar a CJ, alarmado debido a que Salvatore Leone ha llegado a la ciudad con motivo de tomar el control del casino. La familia Forelli también ha sabido de esto y vuelve a mover sus fichas para deshacerse de Salvatore y intentar una vez más tomar las riendas del negocio del casino. Al presentarse CJ en el casino, se encuentra con un extrañado Leone, Carl responde que antes de hacer negocios con Ken, trabajó en Liberty para su hijo Joey. Esta información es suficiente como para ordenar a Johnson a encargarse de una comitiva de Forellis quienes iban a Las Venturas para eliminarlo. Carl debe, en una arriesgada tarea, asaltar el avión en que vienen y eliminar a todos sus ocupantes. Freefall CJ presentandose.png|Carl, presentándose ante Leone. Freefall Leones.png|El Don, escuchando a Carl. Al llegar al avión, de manera difícil, los miembros Forelli atacan a Carl con sus pistolas, pero son eliminados fácilmente por CJ. Luego de esa acción, el mismo piloto del avión tratará de matar a Johnson, pero es reprimido por él. Una vez muerto el piloto, Carl toma el mando de la nave, llevándola hasta el aeropuerto de Las Venturas, donde finaliza su misión. Freefall viendo el Shamal.png|Interceptando el avión. Freefall Matando sicarios.png|Eliminando a los sicarios. Freefall matando al piloto.png|Matando al piloto. El contraataque thumb|250px|La propuesta de Salvatore. Luego del ataque planificado por la familia Forelli, Salvatore Leone ofrece a Carl Johnson un ataque al restaurante del barrio de Saint Mark's, en Liberty City, como medio de venganza. Carl también ofrece llevarse a Maccer, Kent Paul y Rosenberg a Liberty, como una excusa de que no sean víctimas de los actos de Salvatore. Al llegar por vía aérea hasta el restaurante, uno de los mafiosos aclara que están en una reunión privada, esto no parece importarle a CJ y se dispone a atacar a todos los reunidos en el lugar. Carl recorre gran parte del restaurante y logra eliminar a la gran mayoría de los mafiosos, hasta llegar con el jefe de la organización, que se ubicaba en el patio trasero del restaurante. El jefe se encuentra protegido por varios guardaespaldas, quienes lo defienden a toda costa, aunque son asesinados por Carl. El jefe, para repeler el ataque, hará uso de sus dos micro subfusiles, pero dicha defensa es inútil, ya que finalmente es muerto por CJ. Luego de esto, la familia Forelli no tendrá participación dentro de Las Venturas y, aprovechando la retirada de la familia Sindacco luego de la muerte de su líder, la familia Leone tomará el control del casino Calígula. SMB6.png|La llegada al Marco's Bistro. SMB7.png|El tiroteo en el restaurante. SMB8.png|El fin del jefe Forelli. 1993 - 1997 El alcalde thumb|190px|El alcalde [[Roger C. Hole.]] El alcalde de la ciudad de Liberty City, Roger C. Hole, ha participado en varios escándalos desde su elección en 1992. El primero de ellos ocurrió en 1993, cuando tres prostitutas rusas y un gerente de construcción intentaron conseguir contratos con el ayuntamiento, lo cual sirvió de pretexto para que el magnate de la construcción, Avery Carrington, comenzara a chantajearlo. Ya en 1995, se descubre que el alcalde había sido sorprendido en una cena junto con miembros de la familia Forelli, incluido su Don, Franco Forelli, sin embargo, se evitó que dicha información salga a la luz. En 1997, Hole protagonizó un nuevo escándalo, el que se le acusó de otorgar medicamentos a funcionarios públicos a cambio de contratos de saneamiento. También fue acusado de tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres menores de edad, aunque fue absuelto del caso. Ese mismo año, Carrington se contacta con Ned Burner, periodista del Liberty Tree a quien le promete 200.000 dólares si publica una noticia sobre Hole, ya que Avery sabe que de la relación que Hole y la familia Forelli llevan durante años Como se ve en el correo Deal for you, Ned. Sin embargo, dicha noticia no es publicada, por razones desconocidas. 1998 Un paseo por el parque thumb|250px|Sal ordenando la muerte de [[Roger C. Hole.]] Salvatore Leone se encuentra molesto debido a que el alcalde de Liberty City, Roger C. Hole, planea culparlo de los crímenes cometidos por la mafia en la ciudad, esto hace que él y su fiel servidor Toni Cipriani deban huir de Portland a isla Staunton. En ese lugar, Cipriani logra contactarse con Salvatore, quien le ordena el asesinato del alcalde, tomar su teléfono y averiguar sus contactos. Al llegar Toni al parque de Belleville, donde Hole tomaría uno de sus constantes paseos, se da cuenta que sus guardaespaldas están armados. Cipriani debe ingresar sigilosamente, sin dar sospechas, sin embargo la policía y sus guardias alertan sobre la presencia de armas y Roger escapa apresuradamente. A pesar de los múltiples disparos hechos, Toni va tras el alcalde y logra asesinarlo, tomar su teléfono móvil y ver quién ha estado hablando con él. Al ver entre los contactos, se da cuenta que la familia Forelli tenía al alcalde Hole en su bolsillo, y que mantenía encuentros con su don, Franco Forelli. AWITP 3.png|El alcalde llega al parque. AWITP 4.png|Muerte al alcalde. El asistente thumb|250px|El asistente y Toni. Al saber de la relación entre Franco Forelli y R.C. Hole, Salvatore y Toni deciden hablar con el asistente del alcalde para investigar más sobre dicha relación. Ambos toman un barco para ir hasta el océano, donde se encuentra dicho hombre en un Reefer. Al llegar, Toni obliga al asistente a que suba a su barco, mientras Sal lo apresura, ya que el Servicio secreto llegaría pronto. Luego, los tres deben huir, ya que los agentes han llegado y están dispuestos a efectuar un tiroteo. Toni se arma con un M4 y elimina a cada uno de los agentes, varios en sus Speeder o en helicópteros. Luego de que el peligro pasara, Sal se dispone a interrogar al asistente y viendo que no responder, Sal le presiona violentamente. Viendo la situación, el asistente revela que quienes estaban detrás de todo, eran los miembros de la mafia siciliana, debido a que planean hacerse con el poder de la ciudad haciendo una guerra entre las tres familias, manteniendo también a Franco en su bolsillo. Con esta información, Sal deja a Toni en un muelle, recomendando a un asociado suyo que puede hacerle la ofensiva contra los Forelli y los Sindacco. Caught5.png|Toni defendiendo el barco. Caught9.png|"Los sicilianos controlaban a Franco." La campaña electoral Luego de la muerte de Hole, se inicia la carrera por ocupar la vacante dejada para el puesto del alcalde: la familia Forelli ha decidido apoyar a Miles O'Donovan, quien fue previamente candidato a la alcaldía en 1992; mientras que la familia Leone se ha inclinado a favor de Donald Love, empresario de la ciudad que ha garantizado la victoria para la familia. Toni Cipriani es el encargado por Salvatore Leone para ayudarle en la campaña, comenzando con organizar una "extraña" fiesta para Love, robando un coche fúnebre estacionado en el cementerio de Bedford Point. Luego, debe hacer propaganda por las calles de la ciudad, compitiendo y, también, destruyendo a sus rivales. Después, debe asesinar a miembros importantes de la campaña de O'Donovan. MorgueCandidate6.png|Buscando al "invitado". STV5.png|Realizando propaganda. Cam-Pain3.jpg|La muerte de los miembros de la campaña. Sin embargo, el protagonista y el candidato descubren que los Forelli tienen una imprenta en Fuerte Staunton en la cual producen votos falsos que asegurarían la victoria de O'Donovan en las elecciones. Preocupado por esta situación, Love ordena a Cipriani destruir dichas máquinas, adquiriendo un lanzallamas en la armería de Phil Cassidy. Luego de destruir las máquinas, se ve obligado a perseguir a un par de furgonetas con votos falsificados, los cuales son destruidos por Toni. La siguiente preocupación de Love es la publicidad, actividad que odia mucho. La familia Forelli busca asesinar a Donald, por lo que aprovecharán esta ocasión para emboscarlo, sabiendo esto Toni se ofrece a acompañar a Donald en su limusina para hacer publicidad. Al llegar a Newport, son atacados por Forellis con M4s, en donde el chófer muere. Al acabar con los atacantes, Toni y Donald regresan rápidamente al edificio de Love, en medio de una larga persecución en la que salen ilesos. FtR4.png|La destrucción de las máquinas. LAB 3.png|La emboscada. Los encargos de McAffrey Luego del encuentro con el asistente de R.C. Hole, Salvatore recomienda a Toni visitar a un asociado suyo, el oficial de policía Leon McAffrey quien le ayudaría en la lucha contra las familias Forelli y Sindacco, comenzando con el ataque a numerosos mafiosos de esta última familia, y su retirada de Torrington. thumb|250px|Batalla entre Yardies y Forellis. En cuanto a los Forelli, la primera ofensiva consiste en la conquista de Newport, territorio que los Yardies han deseado desde hace tiempo. Para esto, Toni debe atraer a ciertos miembros de la familia como carnada a un ataque en el hospital de Rockford, al llegar se enfrentan en un tiroteo, dando como resultado la derrota italiana y la posesión de los Yardies sobre Newport. thumb|left|230px|El ataque a los Forellis. Luego, el siguiente trabajo en contra de los Forellis consiste en un ataque en el parque de Belleville. En dicho lugar, Toni deberá matar a 20 miembros de la banda solamente con una espada Katana, en un determinado tiempo. Allí, los criminales estarán armados con hachas, machetes y cuchillos y tratarán de matar a Toni. Sin embargo, su propósito falla y Cipriani logra acabar a los mafiosos. thumb|240px|La destrucción de los camiones. Luego de ayudar a los Yardies del ataque de la familia Sindacco en Newport, Toni recibe un nuevo encargo de McAffrey, el cual consiste en destruir el cargamento de armas perteneciente a la familia Forelli, los cuales son transportados en camiones a Fuerte Staunton. Toni toma un vehículo rápido y se dirige a las ubicaciones de los camiones, en Torrington y Punta de Bedford. A pesar del ataque italiano, los camiones y las armas son destruidas totalmente. La guerra de bandas thumb|240px|Tiroteo en [[Fuerte Staunton.]] Dada la llegada de la mafia siciliana y su intento de hacerse el poder, se produce una crisis que comienza con la declaración de guerra entre las familias Sindacco y Forelli. Debido a esto, Salvatore Leone se dispone a espiar en Fuerte Staunton en medio de un tiroteo entre estas dos familias y necesita de la ayuda de Toni Cipriani para que lo rescate. Al llegar, verá que todo el lugar está lleno de mafiosos, quienes son eliminados por Toni. Luego, ambos deben escapar hacia Newport en una limusina blindada mientras son perseguidos por la policía, cuando llegan, Salvatore agradece a Toni y lo recompensa. thumb|left|240px|El sabotaje a [[Paulie Sindacco.]] Luego, Salvatore se entera que el don de la familia Sindacco, Paulie, efectuará un acuerdo de paz con los Forelli en Punta de Bedford. Debido a esto, el don Leone ha trucado el vehículo de Sindacco, el cual puede ser manejado por un equipo en una furgoneta. Sal contacta con Cipriani y le ofrece arruinar dicha reunión, ocupando el equipo de la furgoneta. Al llegar, Toni tomará el control del vehículo y procederá a matar a los miembros Forellis reunidos, ante el desconcierto de Paulie. El acuerdo fracasa y Toni recibe nuevamente una recompensa en dinero. thumb|240px|El ataque al consejero. Después de esto, el don Leone vuelve a llamar a Toni, diciendo que el consejero de la familia Forelli ha descubierto que la mafia siciliana está detrás de la guerra que enfrentan junto con los Sindaccos y que planea reunirse con Franco Forelli pronto. Sal dice que su familia se beneficiaría si el don Forelli no se enterara de esto y ordena a Cipriani su muerte. El consejero se encuentra en un bote en alta mar, y en ese lugar Toni le da caza, hasta llegar a tierra donde escapa en un vehículo. Cipriani dispara a su coche, el cual explota acabando con la vida del consejero. A pesar de estos esfuerzos, Leon McAffrey se comunica con Toni diciendo que el don ha sido arrestado en Costa de Vale, debido a una alianza temporal entre Forellis y SindaccosSe desconoce cuándo hicieron esta alianza, debido a los sucesos vistos en Taking The Peace.. Peor aún, la carrera de Donald Love por la alcaldía sufre un revés al descubrirse su alianza con mafiosos, lo que precipita su derrota en la campaña. La venganza de Leone thumb|250px|Sal trata de hallar culpables. Encarcelado, Salvatore Leone se contacta con Toni, quien se hace pasar por su abogado en la comisaría de Shoreside Vale. En ese lugar, Sal cree que las dos familias rivales han conspirado en su contra, y ofrece a Cipriani que, con ayuda de los Southside Hoods, le quite el territorio de Jardines de Wichita a la familia Forelli. Al llegar, se encontrará con unos miembros de aquella banda, quienes deben ir junto con Toni a dos diferentes puntos del barrio para comenzar una guerra contra los Forellis. Al atacar a un vehículo de la familia, varios miembros de la mafia comienzan a disparar a Toni y a los Hoods, sin embargo, ellos fallan en su intento y mueren. En el segundo punto, el grupo ataca otro vehículo Forelli y estos reaccionan de la misma manera, provocando un nuevo tiroteo entre ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la ofensiva italiana, el grupo logra acabar con los Forellis, acabando su dominio en el barrio. Luego de esto, los Hoods tomarán el control del lugar y Toni recibirá una recompensa en efectivo Archivo:RJ5LCS.jpg|El primer ataque a los Forellis. Archivo:RJ7LCS.jpg|El segundo y definitivo ataque. Cita a la ópera thumb|240px|Toni y Toshiko. Toshiko Kasen, esposa del líder de la Yakuza, Kazuki Kasen, se ha comunicado con Toni Cipriani para que le ayude en los problemas que afronta con su esposo. Toshiko encomienda a Toni el robo de un cargamento de armas de la Yakuza y la destrucción del dinero perteneciente a la organización. thumb|left|240px|La discusión de los Forellis. En el siguiente encuentro entre Toshiko y Toni, ella le invita a una función de la ópera en el teatro de Fort Staunton. Al llegar al lugar, un miembro de la familia Forelli verá a ambos entrar al teatro, mientras otros miembros comenzarán a golpear con sus bates a la limusina de Toni. Cuando ambos salen, verán que dos mafiosos pretenden atacar a Toshiko, sin embargo, Toni los reprime y todos los italianos reunidos son asesinados. La familia Forelli y también la policía son alertadas de este suceso y deciden perseguir a Toni y a Toshiko. A pesar de esta situación, Cipriani logra llegar sano y salvo y entra junto a Toshiko a su apartamento, sin embargo, ambos son observados por un miembro de la Yakuza, quien decide alertar a su líder, Kazuki Kasen. La destrucción de Fort Staunton 270px|thumb|Las instrucciones de Donald. Luego de la derrota en las elecciones, el pobre Donald Love encarga diversos trabajos a Toni Cipriani para luego resurgir como "el Fénix de las cenizas". Entre esos trabajos están el asesinato de su ex-mentor Avery Carrington, la muerte de Ned Burner y una extraña fiesta de Love con los cadáveres de ambos. El siguiente plan de Love es la destrucción del distrito de Fort Staunton, ya que, al descubrir los planes de Avery, estos apuntaban a una futura construcción en el barrio, bajo la firma de una importante compañía constructora. Esto beneficia bastante a Love, pues recuperaría su fortuna, mientras que a Toni le beneficia la caída de la familia Forelli. Con esto, Donald le recomienda a Toni hablar con 8-Ball, para que le facilite explosivos. Toni debe infiltrarse en unas obras subterráneas de un túnel que une Costa de Vale con Isla Staunton, sin embargo, al dirigirse al lugar es sorprendido por mafiosos quienes tratan de matarlo, aunque fallan en su intento. Al llegar a las obras, Toni debe poner 3 bombas, no sin antes matar a los obreros y mafiosos que vigilan el lugar. Al poner las bombas, Toni escapa en un vehículo y ve la total desaparición del barrio, lo que conlleva a la debilidad total de los Forelli y la nueva riqueza de Donald Love. Bringing_the_House_Down8.png|La colocación de las bombas. Bringing_the_House_Down10.png|La destrucción de Fort Staunton. 2001 La muerte de Mike Forelli thumb|240px|El asunto con Mike Forelli. La familia Forelli, totalmente debilitada, ha contraído deudas con Joey Leone, el hijo del don de la familia Leone. Como modo de advertencia hacia los hermanos Forelli, encarga a Claude Speed la muerte de Mike Forelli, quien se encuentra comiendo en el Marco's Bistro. Para ello, debe robar su coche, cargarlo con explosivos, y dejarlo en el mismo lugar. Luego de cargar el coche con explosivos en el taller de 8-Ball, Claude se dispone a dejar el coche en su lugar. Después de bajarse del auto, verá a Mike bajando las escaleras del lugar. Al momento de que Mike suba a su vehículo, se escuchará el ruido de la bomba activada, la cual explota y acaba con la vida de Mike. EUADML 7.png|El coche con los explosivos. EUADML 11.png|La explosión. El cadáver thumb|240px|La misión de Joey. El siguiente encargo de Joey Leone a Claude Speed consiste en robar un vehículo en el café ubicado en Callahan Point. Sin embargo, en el maletero de este vehículo hay un cadáver de un miembro de la familia Forelli, al que debe llevar a la trituradora en Harwood. Al llegar al café, Claude se sube al coche, sin embargo, es avistado por los hermanos Forelli, los cuales se disponen a perseguir a Claude en sus vehículos y evitar que destruya el coche. A pesar de esto, los hermanos son eliminados por Claude y se dirige sin problemas a la trituradora, donde el coche y el cadáver son destruidos totalmente. Luego de esto, la familia Forelli no vuelve a aparecer en el juego, desconociéndose si permanecen dentro de Liberty City o desaparecen totalmente. Sólo se sabe que ésta organización queda considerablemente debilitada en Liberty City. La mofeta muerta en el maletero6.png|El robo del vehículo y la alerta de los Forellis. La mofeta muerta en el maletero4.png|El vehículo a punto de ser triturado. Curiosidades thumb|El error de pronunciación en [[GTA: San Andreas The Introduction|The Introduction]] * Se podría decir que la familia Forelli son los principales enemigos y rivales de la familia Leone, ya que no solo ambos tuvieron el Saint Mark's como territorio de disputa durante años, también perdieron demasiado influencia y poder debido a ellos. *La familia Forelli es la única banda que se ha enfrentado a todos los protagonistas de la tercera generación (Excepto Mike). *Esta banda y The Lost MC son las bandas que más apariciones tienen en la saga Grand Theft Auto, ambos con 5 juegos en que aparecen. *Uno de los modelos de personaje de la familia en GTA: VC, tiene un gran parecido a Tommy Vercetti. *Junto con la familia Sindacco, no tienen un logotipo que las identifique. *En The Introduction, Salvatore Leone les llama incorrectamente como "Corellis" ''Salvatore: Invierto en vuestro casino, pongo una tercera parte junto a vuestra organización y a los Corellis , ¿y luego dejo que vuestra gente se ocupe de gestionar mi inversión?''. *En la misión False Idols, de GTA: Liberty City Stories, se puede ver que los chóferes de las tres celebridades son miembros de esta organización criminal. Es posible que hayan sido contratados para la seguridad de dichas personas, resultando un fracaso. Referencias en:Forelli Family Categoría:Familia Forelli Categoría:Mafias Categoría:Artículo destacado